Dont Read This Story
by xounicornxing
Summary: Jangan baca cerita ini atau kalian akan menyesal. [EXO/Sehun/Kai/Chanyeol]
**Dont Read This Story**

 **Xounicornxing present**

.

 **Sehun ; Jongin ; Chanyeol**

.

.

.

.

 _Apa kalian berniat membaca cerita ini?_

 _Kusarankan kalian mengurungkan niat itu. Sekali lagi, kusarankan kalian mengurungkan niat itu._

 _Aku benar-benar menyarankan kalian kali ini._

 _Tolong jangan baca cerita ini. Atau kalian masih berkeinginan untuk membaca cerita ini?_

 _Jangan baca cerita ini_

 _Atau kalian akan menyesal_

 _Tapi jika kalian masih bertekad untuk tetap lanjut_

 _Kusarankan sambut apa yang akan terjadi dengan lapang dada_

 _Jangan takut. Karena rasa itu tak ada gunanya jika kalian masih bertekad membaca cerita ini._

.

.

.

.

"TUNGGU, HYUNGDEUL!" sebuah tangan sontak menutup ponsel berbentuk persegi panjang dengan fitur touchscreen itu dengan kasar. Kedua pasang mata lain menatap si pelaku dengan tatapan tajam, sedangkan si pelaku menatap kedua pasang mata lainnya dengan ragu.

"Sudahlah, Sehun-ah! Jangan ribut di sini! Kau ingin kita ketahuan penjaga asrama kalau kita sedang berada di luar asrama?!" salah seorang dari kedua pasang mata tadi menyalak si magnae, Sehun yang dibentak begitu tak terlalu berpengaruh, yang dicemaskan adalah kedua hyungnya yang masih bersikeras membaca cerita yang konon katanya berasal dari kisah nyata.

"Tapi hyung-

"Sudahlah, Sehun, kalau kau takut. Daripada duduk di samping kami dan tak sengaja membaca, lebih baik duduklah di depan kami sembari menunggu kami membaca" seorang lainnya menyarankan ide seperti itu, si tinggi Chanyeol. Hal itu diangguki dengan seseorang yang tadi menyalak Sehun, si kulit tan Jongin. Sehun pada awalnya masih bersikeras mencegah kedua hyungnya itu, tapi mendengar usulan Chanyeol membuatnya hanya bisa melangkah beranjak menempatkan diri di depan keduanya.

"Cepatlah baca hyung! Aku tidak mau lama-lama di sini!" Sehun memerintah dengan suara lantang, dirinya sudah duduk manis layaknya tuan besar menunggu ajudannya mengambil makanan. Sikap Sehun menimbulkan kedua orang lainnya mencibir.

 _ **Aku hadir dalam cerita yang akan kau baca. Aku hadir dengan awal cakar panjang yang siap merobek apa yang kau baca. Aku tahu kamu pasti akan pergi jika seperti itu, atau kamu akan memaki diriku yang merusak benda yang kau gunakan untuk membaca cerita ini?**_

 _ **Tak perlu takut, takutmu sudah tak ada gunanya. Secepatnya akan kucakar leher kalian, akan ku bantu kalian menguliti diri sendiri, kemudian mari ku bantu kalian memenggal kepala. Aku akan menanti hal itu, sungguh waktu yang akan menyenangkan.**_

 _ **Kurasa kalian masih punya nyali ya membaca cerita ini?**_

 _ **Tunggu aku, aku di depanmu. Aku akan menghampirimu, dan membantumu mengenyahkan rasa takutmu.**_

 _ **Tunggu sebentar ya.**_

 _ **Tunggu**_

 _ **Jangan menyesal ya, sudah membaca cerita ini. Aku sudah menyarankan padamu tadi.**_

 _ **Aku saja takut membaca cerita itu.**_

"Tunggu Chanyeol hyung, ini sungguh membingungkan." Jongin berucap masih dengan membaca deretan kata yang tertulis dalam cerita itu, begitu pula Chanyeol, masih tak paham dengan maksud cerita ini. Chanyeol tak menjawab ucapan Jongin namun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku saja takut membaca cerita itu" alis Jongin dan Chanyeol berkerut mendengar suara Sehun yang mengudara. Ah mereka jadi ingat masih ada Sehun di depan mereka.

Baru saja Chanyeol dan Jongin hendak membuka mulut untuk menjawab ucapan Sehun, sebuah tangan, ah tidak sebuah tangan penuh kuku runcing yang mirip cakar merayap di ponsel yang digunakan membaca cerita itu, membuat Jongin maupun Chanyeol membatu. Dengan gemetar diangkatnya kepala mereka mencari tahu tangan siapa itu.

"Aku sudah menyarankan pada kalian tadi"

Itu bukan Sehun!

 _Masih membaca cerita ini?_

 _Belum berminat berhenti sebelum nasib kalian terhenti?_

 _Aku sudah memperingatkan kalian_

 _Jangan menyesal ya membaca cerita ini_

 _Tunggu sebentar akan ada kejutan_

 _Tunggu sebentar_

 _Nah lihat sekelilingmu_

 _Mungkin aku sudah berada di dekatmu_

.

.

.

END

07/03/2016

Xounicornxing

Maafkan ini horor gagal T.T


End file.
